


Way Down We Go

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Same Song and Dance [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy feels lightheaded again. He's ready to pass out but he can't. He needs to stay awake for his kids. His kids, who look weirdly happy in the arms of a killer.





	Way Down We Go

Foggy groans as he slowly opens his eyes. Everything is blurry, and it's almost like someone is jackhammering his head. His whole body is freezing. There is cold air coming from somewhere and he finds himself hoping someone would close the windows already. 

Foggy can also hear babies cooing somewhere in the distance.

His babies. 

Jack and Eddie. 

Foggy suddenly feels much more awake when everything comes flooding back. 

He had just got back home from work. Jack and Eddie were with him. He was opening the door when- 

Shit. 

Someone had plunged a needle on the column of his neck. Foggy reached out to touch the spot but he couldn't feel anything. 

His heartbeat picks up. He and his babies are in danger. 

Foggy frantically looks and realizes that he's actually on a roof. That's why his ass is freezing off. Well, this whole situation keeps getting worse and worse. 

It takes him a few seconds, but Foggy finally spots someone in the shadows on the other side of the roof. Whoever it is, they had their back to him, but Foggy could see his 5-month-old babies on either side of the person's arms. 

"HEY!" Foggy yells. His head still feels a little fuzzy, but he grabs onto the concrete wall behind him to get up. "Who are you?" He demands, stumbling towards the person. His legs feel like jello but Foggy is ready to murder whoever this person is. 

There is a niggling feeling in the back of his head that Fisk has sent them. 

Foggy's heart stops for a second when they finally turn around and step out of the shadows. 

"Castle?" He squeaks. 

Foggy feels lightheaded again. He's ready to pass out but he can't. He needs to stay awake for his kids. His kids, who look weirdly happy in the arms of a killer. 

"Counselor," Castle replies as he takes another step towards him. 

"What the hell, man?" Foggy demands. He is dying of terror on the inside, but he still stands his ground. He needs to be strong. For his babies. "Why did you kidnap us?" 

Castle stops in front of him and Foggy takes an involuntary step back. "Here. Take them. I won't hurt you. Any of you." It sounds like a promise. And some silly part of Foggy's brain actually believes him. 

With shaky hands, Foggy reaches out and takes his sons, bundled up in their onesies, into his arms. They whine a little as they leave Castle's side. To say Foggy is surprised would be an understatement. His sons seem to like America's Most Wanted. 

"You still haven't answered my question, Castle. Why did you kidnap us? Is this some sort of revenge?" Foggy gulps after the last part. "Need I remind you that you fucked up your own case?" 

"Hey, quit swearing in front of the kids," Castle chastises him. 

"They're my kids. And they're 5 months old. Not like they can understand what I'm saying." 

"You'd be surprised, Counselor.” A slight smile twitches at the edge of Castle’s lips. "I didn't kidnap you, by the way. I am just proving a point." 

Foggy balks at Castle. "Prove a point? What are you possibly trying to prove by kidnapping a lowly lawyer and his two infants?!" 

"Again... This isn't a kidnapping." 

"Oh yeah?" Foggy scoffs. "So am I free to leave whenever I want?" 

"No, not until I prove my point," Castle replies. 

"Then it is a kidnapping!" Foggy argues. He rocks his sons against his shoulders when they whine again. "And who are you trying to prove your point to anyway?" 

"Your husband," Castle answers. 

"Matt?" Foggy asks incredulously. "What are you trying to prove to him?" 

"That you do whatever it takes for your family." 

Foggy gasps, clutching his babies closer to his chest. "You- you know who he is, don't you?" He asks as the realization hits him. 

"I do. Have for a while." 

***

Turns out, Castle is a considerate kidnapper. He brought along the twins' stroller, their blankets, plus the baby bag Foggy had on him earlier. 

Foggy gave Jack and Eddie their bottles and put them both to sleep in their twin stroller. 

He then sat down on the ground beside the stroller and rocked it back and forth, while Castle sat opposite him. 

"So Matt hurt your feelings so you decided to kidnap his family?" Foggy asks once Castle's done explaining what Matt said to him a few months ago. "Well, that's real grown up of you." 

Castle frowns at him, which makes Foggy chuckle. "You know I still have a gun, don't you, Counselor?" 

Foggy immediately stops laughing. "You won't shoot me, Castle." 

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?" 

No. Foggy isn’t sure about that, but he was feeling uncharacteristically brave and decided to take his chances. "Yeah, I am. I don't think you'll shoot me. You go after bad guys, and the only bad thing I've ever done is steal 5 bucks from the till in Aunt Sally's flower shop when I was helping her over the summer in 6th grade." 

"Stealing from family?" Castle scoffs. "Maybe I  _should_ shoot you for that." 

"Hey! It was for a good cause. The homeless guy a couple blocks down needed the money." 

"Well, aren't you a guy of honor. How did you end up with Murdock?" 

Foggy is taken aback once again. He never expected to have this conversation with  _Castle_ of all people. "Matt and I-" Foggy pauses. "Wait... what happens when he gets here? What's your endgame, Castle?" 

"I don't have an endgame. Not this time." 

"Are you-" Foggy lets out a soft gasp. "Are you hoping he kills you? Is that what this is about? You pressed his pressure point- you threatened his kids- this- this is a suicide mission for you, isn't it?" 

Castle doesn't say anything. He instead looks down at his lap. That right there answers all of Foggy's questions. Castle doesn't even have the assault rifle on him tonight. He planned all of this. 

Foggy gets up from the ground and glares at Castle. "He's not a killer, Castle." 

"He will be," Castle replies confidently. "A man just took his whole family right from under his nose and then threatened to kill them. For the first time in his life, Red is scared, and fear can make you do stupid things." 

"You know what, fuck you, Castle. I am out of here," Foggy moves to push the stroller when he hears a clicking sound. 

"Didn't think I came unloaded, did ya?" Castle asks when Foggy looks down at him again. 

"You won't kill me, Castle. I thought we already established that." 

"No, but I will shoot your leg to stop you," Castle counters. That Foggy does believe. "Now sit your ass down." 

Foggy doesn't argue. Just as he's about to sit down, he hears a loud bang, and he screams, immediately throwing himself in front of the stroller. As a parent, his first instinct is to protect his kids. 

It takes Foggy a few seconds to realize that the noise wasn't a gun. 

"Frank!" Foggy hears a familiar voice yell. He turns around to find Matt approaching them dressed in his Daredevil costume. He is snarling like a bull ready to attack, and the horns on his mask weren't doing him any favors. 

Foggy gets up from the ground and puts himself between Matt and Castle before Matt can beat Castle to death and prove him right. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Matt," Foggy tries to stop him, by putting his hands out in front of him in a placating manner. "We're okay, buddy. The kids and I are okay." 

"Foggy, get out of the way," Matt growls at him. 

Foggy has never seen his husband this pissed off. He hates to admit it but it scares him a little. "Matt, please. He didn't hurt us. He's just antagonizing you." 

"Get out of the way, Counselor. This isn't about you," Castle growls in his ear. 

"Like hell, it isn't," Foggy huffs under his breath. "I am trying to save your life. Don't be an idiot." 

Matt moves towards them again, and Foggy is sure he is ready to go through him to get to Castle. 

Foggy yelps when he suddenly finds a forearm against his throat, pressing down. He feels something sharp and cold against his throat as well, and that's when he realizes that Castle has a knife to him. 

Matt stops in his tracks and even though he's wearing his mask, Foggy can still see him panicking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Foggy squeaks

Castle doesn't say anything. He instead uses his empty hand to drop something on the ground and then slide it across with his foot. 

"Pick it up," he orders Matt. 

"Let him go, Frank. This has nothing to do with him," Matt says in a low, dangerous voice. Foggy can also hear a hint of fear in there somewhere. 

"I said pick up the damn gun, Red!" Castle orders once again. 

He presses the knife even further against Foggy's neck, making him gasp. He can feel something wet trailing down his throat. Blood. 

"Okay, okay, I'll do as you say. Just don't hurt him," Matt almost pleads as he leans down to grab the gun. 

"Good," Castle says. "Now aim it at my head." 

"No," Matt throws back. 

"You really wanna take that chance, Red?" 

Foggy gasps once again when the blade brushes against his throat. 

"How- how do you expect me to do that, Castle? I can't see where your head is. I could hit Foggy." 

Oh shit. Foggy hadn't even considered that. 

"Cut the shit, Red," Castle growls. "I know you see more than you let on. Now point it at my head or I cut Nelson's throat." 

"Matt, don't!" Foggy cries out. He knows what Castle's play is here. He's also 75% sure that Castle is bluffing. 

"Shut up, Counselor," Castle hisses at him. "Red, last time you wussed out so I made it easier for you this time." 

Foggy hears the safety of the gun unlock and lets out a shattered breath. "Matt, listen to me. He's just trying to piss you off. Don't listen-" 

"I told you to shut up!" Castle growls at him again and digs the blade into Foggy's skin. 

Foggy lets out a pained sound and he hears Matt snarl opposite him. 

"I'm okay. I'm okay, Matt," Foggy assures him. He's feeling lightheaded again but tries to stay awake. "Please don't pull the trigger. You're not a killer." 

"You don't know that, Foggy," Matt cries out. 

"Yes, Matt, yes, I do. You're not like Castle." 

"I will be if something happens to you. I can't lose you, Foggy." 

Those words hit Foggy like a freight train. Matt sounds genuinely scared. 

"Do it, Red! Do it now!" Castle urges him on. 

"Matt, don't!" Foggy adds. 

"I'm not bluffing, Red. I'll count to three. Either you shoot me or I slice open your husband's neck," Castle threatens. He sounds serious this time. "Three." 

"Frank, let him go. I can't do this." 

"Two." Castle keeps counting, ignoring Matt's pleas. "Do it, Red. I couldn't save the person I loved but you can." 

"He could hit me, you know. His other senses are enhanced but he still can't see," Foggy reminds Castle. "You may have a death wish, man, but I don't." 

"He won't hit you," Castle replies without missing a beat. He has more confidence in Foggy's husband than Foggy does. "One." He adds. 

"Oh god, no," Foggy gasps, and closes his eyes. Tears stream down his cheeks and all he can think about is his babies and what will happen to them as he waits to either get hit by a bullet or have his throat sliced. He hopes Matt will tell Jack and Eddie about him. Foggy's definitely coming back to haunt his ass, so he'll know if he tells the kids about him. 

Foggy screams out loud when a loud bang rings through the air. This is it. He can hear his babies crying in the distance, as he waits for death to take over him. 

But it doesn't. 

Instead, he hears a loud curse behind him, and then something falls down to the floor with a clang, followed by a loud thud of a body. 

Foggy opens his eyes and turns to find Castle on his knees on the floor, clutching his hand. 

"FUCK!" He screams in pain. 

"Shot the blade out of his hand," Foggy hears Matt right behind him. Leather-clad arms wrap around Foggy's shoulders as soon as he turns around and he's pulled into a tight hug. 

"Fuck, I thought I was gonna lose you, Foggy," Matt says into his shoulder. 

"I told you I'll be fine, buddy," Foggy assures him. 

Matt pulls away but keeps his hands on Foggy's shoulders. "No, Foggy, you don't understand. I can't- I just- I can't _lose you."_ There's something almost desperate in his voice. Matt moves his hands to cup Foggy's face. "I'll die or worse, I'll turn into  _him_." 

Foggy feels tears forming on the edges of his eyes, and he pushes Matt's hands away. "You've already lost me, Matt." He moves to sit down on the floor beside the stroller and gently pushes it back and forth to console the twins. "It's okay, buddies. You two are safe. You're okay," he assures them, before reaching out to wipe their tears away. 

"No, no, I haven't," Matt continues. Foggy was expecting him to give up. He always does when it comes to them. "We're still married and I want to give us another chance. I don't care if we have to go to marriage counseling. I just- I want us to be together. Please, Foggy." 

When Foggy looks up, he finds Matt helping Castle off the ground, who tries to fight him off. But Matt is nothing if not equally stubborn. 

Castle gets off the ground and tries to take a swing at Matt with his good arm. 

"Hey, stop it! Both of you!" 

Of course, they don't. Matt charges at Castle, and tackles him to the ground. Before Foggy can even react, Matt punches Castle in the face. And then he does it again. And again. 

"Matt! Stop!" Foggy yells again when he notices Castle lying limp on the floor. 

"He would have killed you, Foggy," Matt yells back.

And with that, the kids start crying once again. Foggy goes back to rocking the stroller, trying to quiet them down. 

"He wasn't trying to kill me, Matt. He just wanted you to kill  _him_. The guy has a death wish. He needs help." 

"What?" Matt whirls at him. 

"Yeah," Foggy nods, getting off the floor. "I think he figured if you killed once then you'll get a bloodlust or something and do his dirty work for him when he's gone. He was trying to kill two birds with one stone." He sighs as he looks down at Castle again. "What are you going to do with him? NYPD still considers him dead, so you can't turn him over to them." 

"No, no, I can't," Matt agrees. He leans over and grabs Castle's arms to pull him up before throwing the guy over his shoulder. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry about him." 

"By take care of it, you don't mean kill him, do you?" Foggy asks, worriedly. 

"No, but Karen just might." 

"You're gonna leave him with Karen?" Foggy chuckles. "Oh, shit, it's not gonna end well for him when she finds out what he did today." 

"Foggy, you really need to stop swearing around the kids," Matt gently chastises him. 

"They're asleep. Again. 'sides, not like they understand anything." 

"They just might," Matt teases. Then a sad look falls across his face. "Take care of yourself and the kids, Foggy. I'll come around and check on you guys tomorrow." 

"Matt?" Foggy calls out to him, as Matt starts to leave with Castle slung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. 

Matt stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around. "Yeah?" 

"I'd like to give marriage counseling a try." 


End file.
